Cálido
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Supongamos un mundo en donde Loki no murió, los asgardianos tienen un nuevo hogar y los Vengadores –todos– están vivos y le ganaron a Thanos. Además es navidad. [Thorki]


_Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a Marvel o al menos yo los conocí de ahí, ignoro qué paso después :'v y nota que pondré en todos(? mis fics de este fandom: Yo no me he visto los cómics solo las pelis y recuerdos vagos de las caricaturas.(La mayoría de cosas que escriba las basare en ello o en AU's xDDD)_

 _Cuando encuentre una imagen que me guste, la cambio y edito esto._

* * *

Tan pronto como habían llegado sintió el suave toque de un aire que aparentaba ser helado, claro que aquel frio le era inmune por algo era un gigante de hielo, pero gustaba de juntar sus manos, protegidas por unos guantes café oscuro, a la altura de su boca y dejar salir el vaho visible por aquel ambiente.

Aquel gesto no paso por desapercibido de su acompañante quien estaba a su costado. Le giro de tal forma que terminara frente a él para arreglarle el abrigo, jalar del cuello lo suficiente para bajar un poco aquella tela abrigadora que se había subido y darle alcance al gorro que traía para colocárselo.

–Te queda bien. ¿Nos vamos? –ofreció su mano.

Aquellos ojos verdes miraron dubitativos la palma. Recordando su acuerdo.

A pesar de lo que hizo, salvar a los ciudadanos del Ragnarok, lo sucedido con las gemas del infinito y sobre todo el haber remplazado a Odín, parte del consejo aun desconfiaba de él o le guardaban rencor. No tanto así el pueblo pero aun si se mostraban recelosos ante su presencia.

El "castigo" a cambio de su vida fue el uso de unos brazaletes conectados por una cadena lo suficientemente amplia, pero a la vez no tan larga para que tuviera movimiento, los cuales le impedían hacer uso de hasta el hechizo más simple según ellos y sin oportunidad de quitárselas en ningún momento por lo cual Loki decidió encerrase en su habitación, no se pasearía con estas por la calle pero por el castillo sí. Le gustaba asustar y divertirse, a través de las travesuras, con la gente del palacio.

Loki comprobó que el consejo se había ablandado pues después de una mínima cantidad de tiempo, nimiedades para los dioses, le habían dado la llave de aquellos brazaletes a Thor quien todos los días iba a su habitación en la mañana, se las quitaba y se iba a seguir con lo suyo. A cambio él se quedaba en el cuarto sin salir y si lo hacía volvía a ponérselas.

Nadie entraba a su cuarto si él no lo permitía y Thor regresaba al atardecer o anochecer y pasaba tiempo con él.

Encontró que vivir de esa manera no era tan mala, porque aunque aquellos brazaletes impidieran hacer uso de su mejor magia había engañado al consejo haciéndoles creer que eran mucho más fuertes que él. Cosa totalmente falsa pues su clon era el que se quedaba encerrado mientras su verdadero yo paseaba por las calles con otra apariencia, hecho que tampoco le había contado a su hermano.

Se dio cuenta que a veces, no admitiría que la gran parte del tiempo, esperaba con ansias la hora de reunión con su hermano pues aquellas pláticas con Thor eran entretenidas ya que le hablaba sobre lo que había hecho en el día, consultándolo para muchas cosas o pedirle ayuda en otras como reyes del nuevo Asgard –porque Thor así lo consideraba aunque los demás no– o por su capacidad de pensar como villano –provecho que sacaban de él, sus amigos héroes–, y la mayor parte del tiempo 'peleándose' porque Loki se negaba a corresponder las muestras de cariño de parte de su _no-hermano_.

No sabía cómo le hacía Thor con su trabajo como Vengador y sus deberes reales, pero este siempre tenía tiempo para él.

E incluso contaba las horas que faltaba para reunirse: cambiando de lugar con su clon, fingiendo falsa molestia por aquellos brazaletes, que se aburría… Le gustaba molestar y era muy bueno actuando.

Ese día no era muy diferente, no había salido a pasear porque de vez en cuando Thor le traía libros que él nunca antes había leído y tampoco le decía donde los había conseguido aunque suponía su procedencia.

Estaba leyendo en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta cuando oyó la manija, supuso que era Thor. Antes de poder decirle palabra algo le fue lanzado a la cara.

–¿Qué es esto? –se quitó la prenda del rostro.

–Ropa. –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras él se quitaba la suya y se ponía un nuevo cambio, sin importarle que esa no fuera su habitación y sin pudor alguno.

–Eso ya lo sé, estúpido Thor. Pregunto que para que me la das.

–¿No es obvio? Vamos a salir. Ponte la ropa.

–No.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

–Ya te dije que no voy a salir con esposas a fuera.

–No las necesitaras. –sonrió travieso. Loki le regreso la sonrisa.

–Dices que vamos a salir… ¿El consejo lo sabe?

–No necesitan saberlo.

–Oh, me gusta cómo suena ¿Vas a engañarlos?

–Digamos que aprendí del mejor. –ensancho su sonrisa con aquella respuesta.

Tomo las prendas y empezó a cambiarse dándose cuenta que su hermano ya había terminado de hacerlo y ahora se distraía ojeando los libros para darle privacidad y luego volvió a hablar.

–A cambio de no tener los brazaletes, tomaras mi mano.

–…

Había esperado a que aceptara para decirle aquello, suspiro. No era una opción y la forma en que lo dijo no era una orden pero sabía que no irían a ningún lado sino decía lo que el rubio quería oír. Ya idearía una forma de zafarse de aquello en el camino.

–Bien.

Thor sonrió alegre para después irse. El tiempo de camino a su destino fue tan corto que Loki no pensó en alguna estrategia para escaparse, la mano cubierta por aquel guante café claro seguía extendida y el rodó los ojos antes de aceptarla, este la tomo y empezaron a descender a la ciudad. El bosque le parecía conocido aun con la nieve que lo cubría pero no dijo nada.

Observo que la _ushanka_ [1] que traía su hermano le causaba algo de gracia, pero le quedaba muy bien. Le daba las gracias mentalmente por haberle escogido una ropa diferente. Aquel abrigo le llegaba debajo de las rodillas mientras que el de su hermano terminaba antes de llegar a estas, ambos de color negro. Prácticamente el vestía todo de negro mientras el rubio usaba unos pantalones azules.

Tan pronto llegaron a la ciudad sus ojos fueron recibidos por varias luces de colores, canciones demasiado alegres para su gusto y una incesable cantidad de gente recorriendo las calles. Todo estaba decorado, no había ni un solo escaparate en las tiendas sin algún adorno.

Estaba en Midgard, ahora ya no tenía duda.

–De entre tantos mundos ¿Por qué tuviste que traerme aquí?

–¿Por qué no? Ellos ya no te guardan tanto resentimiento.

–Ellos quizás no pero el resto de humanos de seguro no ha olvidado que trate de conquistarlos.

–Vamos, Loki. Olvídalo, además nos echaste una mano.

–Pero ellos no lo saben –se cruzó de brazos.

–Ya, ya. No te enojes y dame la mano. Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte. –le sonrió amable.

–¿Qué es todo esto de todos modos?

–Algo sobre una celebración o algo así, no preste atención a lo que dijo el hombre de hojalata.

–¿Me trajiste porque ellos te lo pidieron? –la paciencia que le profesaba a su hermano casi siempre se estaba esfumando.

–Sí y no… Quería estar más tiempo contigo.

–Basta, sigues siendo tan sentimental como siempre. Cómprame uno de esos y tal vez te la de.

Thor vio aquello que le demandaba y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, cosa por lo que recibió un codazo pero aun así entro a la tienda acompañado de su hermano, pidiendo café para él y chocolate caliente para Loki con algunos bocadillos que al rubio se le antojaron al entrar en la cafetería. El lugar esta atiborrado de gente como para quedarse ahí así que salieron de la tienda, enfrente había una fuente a la que todo el mundo evitaba por su agua fría que de vez en vez salpicaba.

Perfecto para el gusto de Loki. Le señalo el lugar con su cabeza pues tenía las manos ocupadas con las bebidas calientes y una vez que lo entendió se encaminaron hacia la fuente. Loki se sentó y cruzo sus piernas, dándole la bolsa de panecillos a Thor y esperando que este le entregara su bebida sin despegar la vista de los humanos que tenían delante de ellos, arreglando las luces de un gran árbol.

Thor dejo su bebida a su costado, se quitó los guantes, le paso su bebida a Loki mientras sujetaba la bolsa con su otra mano.

–También compre para ti.

–Bien.

Dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente y no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora ya entendía porque le llamaban "bebida de los dioses". No pudo probarlo la primera vez que vino pero ahora quería uno de esas máquinas en casa. Thor comía su delicioso pan y observaba los gestos de su hermano y cuando este dejo de beber se enterneció por la nostalgia.

–¿Qué? –pregunto por la insistente mirada de su hermano.

–Nada. –acerco su mano a su rostro y con el pulgar le retiro la espuma que la bebida le había dejado para después quitarla de su dedo con su lengua, haciendo que el otro se quedara atónito por lo acontecido. –Sabe delicioso. ¿Quieres un trago del mío?

Loki se quedó sin habla pues su corazón se había acelerado un poco con aquello, recordando el tiempo donde eran niños y jugaban con bigotes de espuma. Últimamente a Thor los abrazos no le bastaban y aunque él no daba ninguno, tenía que considerar el esfuerzo que hacía para dejarse abrazar más de lo que usualmente hacia su hermano. Sabia de los sentimientos que Thor tenía por él y se aprovecharía de ellos mas no iba a corresponderlos y nunca espero que se transformaran en ese tipo de amor.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, –dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

–¿Por qué no? Te veías tierno así.

–Cállate. ¿Ya vas a decirme que es esto o cuanto más me vas a hacer esperar?

–Sabía que no podía engañarte

–Por supuesto, estuviste bastante tiempo aquí disfrutando con aquella mortal como para no saber lo que está pasando.

–Loki…

–Tsk. –suspiro derrotado, no quería hablar de aquello y menos ahora que había recuperado a su _hermano_ , quería arreglar las cosas con él, volver a como eran antes de pelearse por el trono aunque su deseo realmente era otro. Tomo otro pan para él y ofreció uno a Loki el cual acepto.

–¿Conoces lo que es navidad?

–Lo vi en algún libro.

–Pues eso es lo que están celebrando.

–Tenía planeado traerte antes pero supuse que te negarías.

–Y lo haría si no me hubieras mentido.

–Podrías haberte negado.

–…

–No entiendo para que adornan un tonto árbol.

–Yo tampoco.

–¿Y ahora qué? No me trajiste solo para ver un árbol adornado ¿Verdad? Si eso es lo que querías podía haberlo creado con magia.

–No, te traje para celebrar nuestra propia navidad.

Loki rió ante la respuesta pero ya conocía como era Thor y él se divertiría un rato con los mortales. Entre charlas sin sentido terminaron sus alimentos, se fueron del lugar una vez que el árbol había sido reparado por petición de Loki, cosa que extraño a Thor pero cuando las luces explotaron entendió el motivo. Tomo su mano y caminaron por las calles, aún tenían horas para disfrutar solos.

Visitaron distintos lugares desde parques llenos de nieve donde logro que Loki jugara con la nieve siendo bueno para hacer muñecos y tramposo a la hora de una guerra de nieve pues usaba su magia, al cine, a lagos congelados donde a Thor le costó trabajo aprender a patinar y seguirle el paso a su hermano más cuando este parecía divertirse cada vez que se caía, hasta los centros comerciales llenos de gente a los cuales Loki disfrutaba molestar con bromas simples y varias cafeterías, parecía que su hermano estaba desarrollando gusto por el chocolate, tal vez debería comprar una de esas máquinas para su café y el chocolate.

El día había transcurrido lento y ya estaba anocheciendo, justo a tiempo para el desfile que le habían mencionado.

–¿Ahora donde me llevas Thor?

–Vamos a ver un desfile de navidad.

–¿Desfile?

–Es la primera vez que voy a ver uno.

–¿En serio?

–Sí y estoy algo emocionado, más si lo veo contigo.

–Que infantil eres Thor.

–Lo dice el que se emocionó con las bolas de nieve.

–Te habría ganado si no nos hubieran interrumpido.

–Sí, sí.

Estaban tan entretenidos en ellos mismos y siguiendo al resto de la gente que no notaron que más gente se estaba reuniendo hasta que alguien choco con Thor.

–Lo siento, mi culpa, andaba distraído. –aquella voz le pareció demasiado conocida a Loki y por el lugar en el que estaban ya era extraño no habérselos encontrado antes. No lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiar su apariencia para pasar desapercibido y tampoco se molestó en voltear pues al que le hablaban era a Thor.

–No hay pro-… Oh, amigos que gusto verlos. –saludo Thor para después abrazarlos como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, los mencionados suponían que era porque esta vez venía con alguien.

–Ya veo que sigues teniendo tanta fuerza grandote, –le palmeo la espada– no pensé que realmente vendrías, digo has rechazado la invitación varias veces.

–Tony. –reprendió el Capitán. –Nos da gusto verte por aquí. –le extendió la mano para evitar el abrazo pero igualmente recibió uno.

–¿Y con que belleza vienes? Debe ser alguien muy tímida si ni siquiera nos muestra su cara o tal vez regresaste con aquella chica y querías que fuera sorpresa ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

–Sobre eso… –se rasco el cuello por inercia, había ensayado que decirles cuando se encontraran en el lugar acordado para ir a la fiesta todos juntos pero justo ahora se le había olvidado. Loki empezaba a aburrirse de todo esto, bien podría irse y dejarlo ahí para escapar pero también sentía curiosidad, que le pego Thor, por aquel dichoso desfile y mientras ellos se quedaban ahí parados, había escuchado de la gente que ya estaba por empezar. Ya se las pagaría Thor después por lo que iba a hacer.

–Tony… –Steve suspiro por enésima vez mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano por el comportamiento de su pareja. –Me disculpo por esto Thor, no tienes que responder y a usted también señorita. –Thor rió ante aquel comentario iba a hablar cuando Loki se le adelanto.

–Solo somos amigos, no hay nada entre nosotros. Sera mejor que me vaya para que puedan charlar. –contesto la chica. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos no porque fuera la antigua novia de Thor, sino porque este parecía no reconocerla y hasta un poco enojado.

Loki estaba por irse sino fuera porque Thor le detuvo del brazo, "Suéltame" Pudo adivinar que le decía pero también veía algo de tristeza y enojo por haber tenido que recurrir a aquella táctica. Volvió a jalar su brazo para soltarse del agarre pero Thor no cedía y en su lugar bajo el gorro del abrigo que solo dejaba ver parte de su rostro, lo que desconcertó a Loki, y sin darle tiempo de responder simplemente lo beso dejándolo con la mente en blanco por lo que el hechizo desapareció dejando ver la figura del hechicero, a lo que el otro sonrió pues ya no tenía que ocultar nada.

–Lo siento, hablaremos de esto después. –se despidió Thor jalando consigo a Loki hacia otra dirección.

–Creo que complique las cosas…

–¿Tú crees?

–No te enojes conmigo Rogers, solo lo dije bromeando no pensé que en verdad me haría caso.

–Deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de otros.

–Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Mmm…

–Con eso admites que tengo razón. Además amas que me entrometa en tu vida, no lo niegues.

–Diría que eres un imán de problemas… Ahora dudo que vayan a la fiesta.

–No te preocupes por eso, tengo la situación controlada, además necesitaran un cuarto.

–¡Stark! –mientras que Steve trataba de borrarse la imagen mental que le había creado, el multimillonario marco un numero en su celular.

–¿Ya estás en la fiesta Flechitas?

–Qué raro que me llames por el celular, pero sí.

–Bien, ¿Traes tu arco?

–Siempre.

–Ves, te dije que tenía todo solucionado. –oyó Barton que hablaba con alguien, se imaginaba con quien estaba y siguió esperando por instrucciones. –Pon la dirección del lugar en un papel y envíaselo a nuestros amigos místicos.

–¿Quiénes?

–A ex Ricitos de oro y ex Bambi. Búscalos cerca del desfile, no creo que hayan ido tan lejos.

–No soy mensajero.

–Lo sé pero creo que es más romántico que una paloma mensajera.

–Estás loco, no sé porque te hago caso.

–Porque me quieres.

–Ya quisieras. Capi, controlalo.

–Entendido.

–¿Qué? Oye eso es traición. Bueno vámonos Cap, o no veremos a la Viuda en traje de duende.

–Me debes una Stark.

–Ponlo en la cuenta. Nos vemos después.

Por más que le gritara a Thor que se detuviera y que lo soltara, este no le hacía caso y el usar sus poderes estaba descartado porque todo lo que venía a su mente era ese estúpido beso. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor iba disminuyendo o todos ya estaban en el desfile o en sus casas. Se detuvieron en el mismo lugar en el que estuvieron en la mañana, la fuente había sido apagada y ahora el centro de atención era el árbol que rebosaba de luces de colores.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Thor con una mirada seria y aun sin soltarle, no descartaba la idea de que Loki se fuera después de lo sucedido.

–¡Debería ser yo quien te lo pregunte! ¡¿En qué pensabas cuándo-?! –lo interrumpió de nuevo, no con otro beso sino juntando sus frentes. –¿Qué querías qué hiciera? ¿Qué me desvaneciera, escapara? Puedo hacerlo pero te traería problemas a ti.

–¿Te quedaste por mí?

–No lo hice por ti, quería ver ese tonto desfile y ahora estamos más lejos. –contesto con sarcasmo e intento separarse pero fue imposible, ahora estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el árbol para su desgracia, no quería ver el rostro de Thor.

–Podemos verlo el próximo año, pero aun no respondes nada de lo que pregunte.

–¿Qué? Escucha lo que dices Thor. ¿En serio crees que ellos me van a perdonar tan fácil lo que hice?

–Son humanos, puede que no te perdonen todo pero son buenas personas y aprecian lo que hiciste para salvar su mundo. Y ellos ayudaron a que me dieran cuenta de esto. –tomo su mano y la llevo a su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

–Ahora tengo ganas de matarlos.

–¿Ya lo sabias?

–Sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto como para dejarte engañar y confundirlos con sentimientos de amor.

–No estoy confundiendo nada. Las veces en que pensé que te había perdido, sentí como si parte de mi muriera y no soportaba la idea de estar en Asgard donde todas las cosas me recordaban a ti, por eso fui a Midgard.

–No te creo nada.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

–Porque no me liberas para empezar. –sonrió arrogante. –Y de la condición también. –espero cualquier excusa por parte del otro pero hizo exactamente lo que le pidió dejándolo anonadado.

–Siempre has sido libre, nunca te he atado a Asgard ni a mí. Desde el primer momento que te quite los brazaletes esperaba que te fueras de ahí y si lo hacías te dejaría ir, no mandaría a perseguirte sino todo lo contrario, pero cuando regrese seguías en la habitación. Estaba muy feliz de verte que te abrace y llore.

–Y me burle de ti también.

–Sí, pero te dejaste abrazar. Cada día que pasaba me sentía angustiado de perderte de nuevo pero los días seguían pasando y aun permanecías a mi lado, tampoco me rechazabas como antes. ¿Cómo no iba a ilusionarme?

–Perdona haberte dado falsas esperanzas. –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Era parte de tu plan dejarte mimar por mí?

–Si con eso conseguía lo que quería, sí.

–¿Y qué querías? ¿Lo conseguiste?

–…

–Loki, dime ¿Qué sientes por mí? Y sé que no me odias, tampoco quieres te llame hermano ni quieres regresar a serlo.

–¿Tanto se nota?

–Desde lejos.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Loki?

–Sería más fácil de explicar que estabas con ella que conmigo.

–Ya tenía preparado un discurso para eso.

–No quiero escucharlo.

–No te lo iba a decir.

–¿Podrías darme una oportunidad?

–¿Qué ganaría con eso?

–No sé, tal vez lo que estás buscando.

–¿Y si no?

–Tendrías una razón para odiarme.

–Eso suena tentador.

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Es un vamos a ver ese dichoso desfile y volvamos a casa antes de que se den cuenta que su rey no está.

–El lugar al que te quería llevar no era al desfile sino a la fiesta del hombre de acero.

Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto pero antes de poder reclamarle una flecha con algo en ella paso sobrevolando su cabeza.

–¿Y esto? –Thor se acercó al tronco del árbol, quito el papel y se la mostró a Loki.

–Lo vez. No les caes tan mal.

–Los humanos son criaturas extrañas. ¿Qué es eso de "un regalo"?

–Oh, hablan de esto. –señalo la extraña cosa verde que colgaba de la flecha, recordaba haberla visto en algún lado.

–¿El regalo es una decoración?

–No, es un muérdago. ¿Sabes lo que significa no es así Loki? En ese libro que leíste debieron decir su uso.

–Define que es no "caerles mal". –Thor lo miro con ojos de cachorro suplicando. –De acuerdo. Hablaremos de esto mañana, vayamos a ver ese desfile y luego a esa aburrida fiesta.

–No voy a esperar hasta mañana. –acorto la distancia que los separaba.

–Que impaciente eres. –se puso de puntitas, paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que Thor los pasaba alrededor de su cintura. El beso fue lento hasta que Thor impuso un nuevo ritmo, una vez satisfecho le dio otro corto.

–¿Feliz?

–Por ahora, pero me llevare esto. –tomo el muérdago de la flecha y se lo llevo.

–No funciona así.

–No, pero al menos no podrás negarte con esto. –se encaminaron al desfile después de que Thor se guardó el muérdago en el abrigo y le dio el papel de la dirección a Loki.

–Vas a decirme que no aceptaste todo esto porque me quieres aunque sea un poquito.

–Voy a irme sin ti si sigues insistiendo. –lo tomo de la mano para que lo dejara en paz.

* * *

 _Era verano cuando empecé a escribir esta historia de invierno por el frió que a veces hacia (nada que una cobija no quite) y hasta apenas lo pude subir. xDD_

 _Tengo corazón de pollo, no puedo evitar querer hacer cosas felices y me basta con los tres tristes que hice =3= para ya no querer hacer más._

 _PD: Lamento mi vaga y pésima descripción para describir ropa y mi falta de conocimiento sobre moda. Yo a todo le llamo chamarra/suéter/abrigo X'D_

 _ **[1]** Ushanka: Gorro ruso, pero los que tienen orejeras~ Amo esos gorros~ _

_._

 _31.05.18_


End file.
